<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Is A Warm Gun. by Lucyinthemorgue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868079">Memory Is A Warm Gun.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyinthemorgue/pseuds/Lucyinthemorgue'>Lucyinthemorgue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Gay, Sad Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyinthemorgue/pseuds/Lucyinthemorgue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La desaparición de John Lennon a finales de los años 60 ha cambiado el mundo. Nada ha sido igual para sus fans, la industria de la música y las personas que lo amaron.</p><p>Aunque, cuando la policía da con su paradero cuatro años después, las esperanzas se ven renovadas, pero John no se encuentra ni sano ni salvo: ha olvidado su vida como beatle. Y, lo peor de todo, ha olvidado a Paul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este es mi primer fanfic de The Beatles, es casi un desastre así que be kind &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Longing, we say,</p><p>because desire is full of  endless</p><p>distances."</p><p>─<em>Robert Hass.</em></p><p>Los tiempos que vendrían serían difíciles, Brian me lo había advertido y, aunque hubieran sobrado las razones para hacerlo los últimos meses, pensar en las consecuencias que traerían mis actos no era de las cosas que yo estaba acostumbrado a hacer. De todas formas, no hubiera podido imaginarme esto ni aunque hubiera tratado.</p><p>Él está parado ahí, tan inmóvil que asusta, que me inmoviliza a mí también. Su cabello castaño, el contorno de su silueta, la forma en que su boca se llena de silencio. Sin duda, sus silencios eran lo más doloroso de él, nunca se quedaba sin palabras.</p><p> Y quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado de no haber dejado la vida de tour. Pero no tuve otra opción, si fuera por el resto del mundo, la normalidad hubiera seguido su curso aterrador, la banda y yo, elaborando nuestras vidas en el camino en línea recta a ser leyendas. Por un tiempo pensé que ya no quedaba nada de mí para escribir o componer, solo un continúo bucle de canciones repetidas, esas canciones que nos sacaron a la fama y que, por lo tanto, no podía sacar de mi cabeza.</p><p>Ya ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Ya no-</p><p>Pero ahora estoy aquí, estamos aquí, y lo siento, John. Lo siento, cariño. Mátame ahora mismo, toma tu oportunidad. Destrúyeme. Una chica muy hermosa de cabello rojo acaba de abandonar mi puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y el mundo está sucumbiendo bajo las noticias de esta mañana y debería importarme pero ¿Quieres la verdad? Jamás me ha importado, no existen probabilidades de que el resto del mundo me importe si tú estás aquí.</p><p>Y todo antes de esto ha sido tan precioso, podría ser así para siempre. Es que he matado a todos mis ayeres por ese simple mañana juntos. Mi memoria es un arma caliente.</p><p>Me mira una vez más. Lo último que lo veo hacer es caminar hasta la puerta que dirige a la calle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carne Para Los Lobos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para irme de acá o permanecer quieto acá se requiere el mismo nivel de coraje. Las dos opciones presentan una batalla, por lo tanto ninguna de las dos es mutuamente exclusiva.</p><p>Lo más probable es que escoja a ojos cerrados la primera opción, soy de piel cobarde y débil, tendría que recorrer un millar de millas, volver a casa y tratar de olvidar el problema para luego arrepentirme profundamente de lo que he hecho .</p><p>Ahora que lo pienso, John seguro escogería la segunda, algo en mi instinto me lo dice. Él es fuerte, de verdad lo es. Si pudiera haberle preguntado ahora mismo lo más seguro es que me hubiera mirado de mala manera, con sus ojos caoba entornados diciéndome que la respuesta es obvia: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.</p><p>Le paso el papel a Ringo sin inmutarme y el oficial del otro lado del escritorio me mira, su rostro joven y casi atractivo se tensa, tiene la fuerza de voluntad que posee a los policías americanos. Una placa plateada sobre su escritorio reza la inscripción <em>Oficial Hammond. </em>Pero ciertamente no está preparado para lo que estoy haciendo. Lo veo mirar un lado y reacomodarse en su silla ¿Esto no es cómo se imaginaba que una estrella de rock actuaría? Bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, supongo.</p><p>Veo como Ringo se inclina sobre la mesa para firmar el papel, el idiota ni siquiera lo ha leído, se ha dejado crece la barba ahora, sus ojos azules y su nariz siempre pareciendo quizás demasiado grandes para el resto de sus facciones; no espero nada de él y aún así consigue decepcionarme. Detrás suyo, George viene caminando hasta la mesa y se inclina levemente sobre ésta para firmar también, asintiendo un poco mientras su cabello castaño cae sobre su cara. Me lo esperaba de Ringo ¿Pero de George? Me ha engañado, el maldito apuñala-espaldas.</p><p>Me remuevo sobre la silla y suspiro un poco, demandando atención. El policía Hammond me mira por segunda vez, tiene un par de ojos cafés, pequeños -¿No va a firmar, señor McCartney?</p><p>-¿Debería?</p><p>-Bueno, en cuanto a los papeles concierne...</p><p>-No voy a firmar- no tengo idea por qué diablos lo aclaro, él ya lo sabe-. Quiero a mi abogado.</p><p>-Señor McCartney, usted no... no se necesita un abogado para esto- me responde con una voz que es casi lúgubre-. Estos documentos son solamente... para, bueno, testificar los hechos. Lo que usted ha visto que concierne a la desaparición del señor Lennon.</p><p>-¡No he visto nada!</p><p>Nada, no he visto absolutamente nada desde que llegué aquí en la mañana, no sé nada sobre John, no sé dónde se lo han llevado, con quién está, y diablos, ni siquiera sé si es realmente John en primer lugar. La policía quiere que firmemos un papel para atestiguar que quién en realidad se apareció ayer en esta remota estación de policía en Manhattan fue John Lennon y no cualquier raro diciendo ser él, pero yo no mentiré que he visto algo cuando no lo he hecho, mucho menos si ese algo implica a mi mejor amigo, y hasta ahora la situación no ha hecho nada más que quitarme mi más preciado tiempo.</p><p>Continúo: -No firmaré nada, ningún papel.</p><p>Y debo decir que si esto era una broma como todas las otras que se ha encargado de jugarme el mundo con respecto a John durante estos últimos cuatro años, bueno, pues debe ser una malditamente bien planeada. Me debo ver realmente estúpido, junto a mi banda hecha pedazos, habiendo cruzado el mar a ciegas, aterrado, privado de sueño y con expectativas de que las cosas mejoren cuando seguramente no lo harán.</p><p>No puedo mentir que he visto a John cuando no lo he hecho, no soy <em>esa</em> clase de mentiroso. Estoy atrapado ahora, el oficial Hammond me ha puesto en un camino sin salida, me tiene atado de manos.</p><p>Parece meditar las palabras por un momento que me sabe a una eternidad, luego suspira -¿Está usted bajo la influencia de... estupefacientes, señor McCartney?</p><p>-Oh, vamos.</p><p>-¿Puedes firmar el papel, Paul?- la voz de George llega a mis oídos, aunque no quiero mirarlo, por lo menos no ahora.</p><p>-No tengo todo el día, Paul- agrega Ring luego y, bueno, él ni siquiera tiene lugar en este juego, él está acá por el problema en sí, porque el problema en sí traerá paparazzis y él conseguirá la notoriedad que tanto desea, y puedo decir eso porque estoy seguro de que no ha cambiado luego de todos estos años.</p><p>-No todo es sobre ti, Ringo- le respondo con sorna.</p><p>Él se agarra de los apoyabrazos y me señala con un dedo -¡Entonces no todo es sobre ti tampoco, McCartney!</p><p>-En parte lo es, en realidad.</p><p>-¿Puedes ser un poco menos cínico?</p><p>-No, no puedo.</p><p>-Hey, hey, hey- el policía levanta las manos en el aire antes de que pueda contestar, la calma que ha cosechado se ha perdido por completo-. ¿Podemos mantenernos calmados, caballeros? Esto es un asunto serio, no una... reunión de consejo escolar. Necesito que estén calmados ¿Están calmados?</p><p>-Lo estoy.</p><p>Apoyo nuevamente la espalda contra el asiento, rendido. Veo sus caras, trato de adivinar qué están pensando sobre mí, obviamente no saben por qué estoy actuando así, seguro piensan que es frivolidad, pura y dura, que no muestro sentimientos porque realmente no los tengo. Porque ha pasado tiempo y es el pasado y debe quedarse ahí. Y no los culpo, jamás fui un hombre que extrañe demasiado las cosas.</p><p>Diablos, están tan equivocados. Hay demasiadas cosas de mí en las que se equivocan.</p><p>-Quiero ir a verlo- digo, viendo cómo las palabras toman a todos por desprevenidos- ¿Dónde diablos está? Dijeron que iba a estar <em>acá.</em></p><p>-Lo han trasladado al hospital, pensé que estaban enterados de eso- responde el oficial Hammond y algo en mi expresión se lo debe haber dicho o quizás la situación está demandando demasiado de mí porque él me dice: -. No se preocupe, señor McCartney, está en buenas manos.</p><p>Ringo entierra la cara en las manos, por fin el asunto lo está comenzando a conmover. Dice:- ¿Qué hospital? Nadie ha dicho nada de un hospital.</p><p>-El hospital St. Luke, señor Starkey- responde el oficial-. Estaba en estado de shock bastante delicado. Lo consideraron necesario.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto, apoyo la cara en mi mano, me dejo descansar-. Lo del estado de shock... digo.</p><p>El policía me mira: -Porque lo he visto.</p><p>Casi me levanto de la silla, mi estómago saborea el alivio -Pero ¿Acaso ha dicho algo? ¿Qué ha dicho?</p><p>-He dicho que estaba en un estado de shock, si decía algo eran palabras incoherentes.</p><p>Bien. Así que el tal oficial Hammond que ha visto a mi mejor amigo y compañero de banda antes que yo no quiere responder puntualmente sobre el tema ¿Ellos me están diciendo cínico a mí? Nadie acá está haciendo un gran trabajo para ser lo contrario.</p><p>Usualmente, las cosas malas que pasan no se tornan malas nuevamente, alcanzan un pico en el que nada más malo puede pasar y se quedan ahí, impolutas, esperando que busques una nueva estabilidad con la que saciarte, una tranquilidad momentánea que solamente te llevará al siguiente problema. Pero cuando el oficial dice:- Me han dicho que Allan Klein está en camino- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, en realidad, no puedo creer que las cosas puedan ser más malas de lo que lo eran hace dos segundos antes. Con John aparecido y Allan Klein en camino, la estación de policía sería el lugar más cercano al infierno en la tierra.</p><p>-Hey, hey ¿Por qué diablos lo traen a él aquí?- dice Ringo, con el ceño fruncido-. Él no es nuestro mánager.</p><p>-Dijo que tenía información sobre el asunto, adivino que más de la que ustedes pueden tener- contesta el policía-. Y justamente está en la ciudad así que... ¿Por qué no van a esperar a la recepción? Estoy seguro de que llegará en cualquier momento.</p><p>Nos mira con un par de ojos gentiles, veo como George suspira resignado y Ringo también. El policía está acostumbrado a dar órdenes disfrazadas de peticiones y George y Ringo están acostumbrados a obedecer cosas así. Yo no, por lo menos no después de todo este tiempo. No voy a ir a esperar a la recepción.</p><p>-No voy a ir a esperar a la recepción- le digo, cuando el policía se levanta-. Hay paparazzis afuera.</p><p>-¿Paparazzis?- pregunta George.</p><p>-Los vi cuando entré- respondo-, seguro ya están acosando a Linda.</p><p>-Mierda- Ringo murmura- ¿No tienen otra habitación? Definitivamente no esperaré otra hora en el pasillo.</p><p>Ruedo los ojos ¿Qué diablos tiene esperar en el pasillo? Yo esperaré en cualquier lado, menos en la recepción.</p><p>-No quiero que Allan venga aquí- comienzo, el oficial Hammond abre la boca, indeciso-. Esperaré en el pasillo.</p><p>-Usted no va a ningún lado, señor McCartney- responde él en respuesta-, no hasta que firme los papeles.</p><p>Veo a George y a Ringo cerrar la puerta al abandonar la habitación, no soy de envidiar a las personas, mucho menos a mis ex compañeros de banda, pero ahora sí lo hago. El oficial me enfrenta a través de su escritorio, su expresión no ha cambiado pero puedo definir casi con exacta claridad lo que está pasando por su mente en estos momentos: que soy un loco, un chiflado, un hombre con complejo de niño que hace tiempo que tiene la fama subida a la cabeza y la moral carcomida por tantos años debajo del ojo público, y hasta un punto le doy la razón, pero no soy la persona que era en aquellas entrevistas, en aquellos shows, todo se ha ido con un chasquido de dedos, ahora eternidad es un término muy infinitesimal para describir lo alejado que me siento de todo aquello que fui.</p><p>Sé que piensa todo eso, pone ambas manos sobre el escritorio sin quitarme los ojos de encima -Vamos, señor McCartney, sé que usted puede firmar.</p><p>-¿De verdad?</p><p>Me entrega una sonrisa con su boca -Eres un buen hombre, Paul.</p><p>Está equivocado. He sido tantas cosas antes que ahora no lo soy en absoluto.</p><p>********</p><p>George está tratando de entablar una conversación conmigo, y en realidad no me importaría hacerlo si no me estuviera sintiendo así, el oficial Hammond me ha despachado y ahora él se ha quedado resguardado en su oficina y me ha hecho perder el poco orgullo que me quedaba al obligarme a sentarme acá a esperar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y he firmado el papel, pero no es como si pudiera decir una maldita palabra más sobre el tema.</p><p>Me siento enfermo, más muerto que vivo.</p><p>Por esa razón y por muchas otras ya no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí. Linda por suerte ha vuelto al hotel, ahora lo peor ha quedado para mí: ver a Allan, saludarlo, recordarlo, darle abnegadamente una imagen de mí que ya no existe y esperar a que eventualmente me humille con uno de sus discursos, el pensamiento de la última es por sí sola un problema.</p><p>De todas formas, han pasado algo más de treinta minutos desde que estoy sentado acá y el muy infeliz no se ha aparecido todavía, lo que me hace pensar que este no es más que otro de sus macabros juegos que tiene tan bien escondidos bajo la manga. Afuera la lluvia ha empeorado y veo a la gente en la recepción con sus abrigos y paraguas mojados que entran y se van tan rápido como vinieron, de vez en cuando, algunos pasan hacia el pasillo esposados junto policía que los escolta; me miran, no me reconocen.</p><p>La lluvia también ha ayudado a que desaparezcan la mayoría de los paparazzis esperando afuera, por lo menos eso es bueno porque he dejado de sentirme tan observado. Aunque, si me asomo por la ventana, aún puedo ver a algunos, esperando. Si ellos querían una respuesta, definitivamente no la obtendrían de mí.</p><p>-¿Estás bien, Paul?- me pregunta George de repente. La recepción está callada y su voz y la radio encendida es lo único que se escucha, de vez en cuando transmiten alguna de nuestras canciones y la chica detrás del escritorio sube el volumen y me sonríe, tiene cabello rojo y un traje de policía. Nos ha notado y luego pedido que firmemos su libreta, George lo ha hecho. Yo no.</p><p>-Lo estoy.</p><p>-Hace... bastante tiempo no te veía, Paul. Te ves mayor.</p><p>Pienso que George está bien, él tiene el cabello largo y castaño, una voz suave, los modales hindúes. No le molesta firmar autógrafos, entregar sonrisas gentiles a la gente que lo saluda en la calle o escuchar su propia voz en la radio, yo me siento irreal cada vez que algo de eso pasa, como si me estuvieran intentando sacar algo. Él está sentado a mi lado, sus gentiles ojos oscuros miran hacia adelante mientras le da tragos a un vaso plástico con café, y es durante solo un momento que quiero contarle la verdad de cómo me siento sobre todo esto; él y yo solíamos hacer eso, conversar sobre las cosas, decirnos la verdad. Dios sabe lo mucho que me está costando resistirme a hacerlo ahora mismo.</p><p>-Paul ¿Me estás escuchando?</p><p>-Lo siento-le digo, y en realidad no lo siento- ¿Qué estabas diciendo?</p><p>-No importa. No quieres hablarme y yo...</p><p>-No, continúa, vamos.</p><p>-Solo dije que te ves diferente, eso es todo- me dice, y yo me encojo de hombros-. Quiero decir, hace al menos ¿Dos años que no te veo?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>Aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, estuvimos en todos los periódicos. Fuimos a un bar en Londres y bebimos y tocamos música hasta el amanecer, era la última noche que George estuvo en Inglaterra.</p><p>-Sí, es verdad. Dos años- él hace una larga pausa, siento que en algunos momentos está por decir algo pero solamente vuelve a detenerse. Así que es un momento solo pregunta: -Así que... ¿Cómo está Linda?</p><p>-Ella está bien, supongo. Ha vuelto al hotel ahora.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Yo lo miro y asiento, él me sonríe ¿Porqué diablos quiere saber sobre Linda?</p><p>Pobre George, debería darse cuenta que estoy jugando con él, necesita a alguien más predispuesto que yo para aclarar los hechos en su cabeza, para hablar sobre las cosas y estos años de sufrimiento, a mí nunca se me daban bien eso, y tampoco estoy tan predispuesto a tatar.</p><p>Que vaya a preguntar a los paparazzis ahí afuera, estoy seguro de que ellos lo saben todo, incluso más que yo.</p><p>Escucho el locutor de la radio decir: <em>Y eso fue The Beatles con su hit número uno de 1965 'Help!' que cumplirá nueve años en agosto. Reiteramos que hoy ha sido un día histórico para la historia de la música: John Lennon, que se encontraba desaparecido desde 1970...</em></p><p>No me esfuerzo en escuchar el resto.</p><p>-Pensé que estaba muerto ¿Sabes?- murmura George y ya no me está mirando.</p><p>-¿Quién? ¿John?- le respondo y suelto una risa ahogada- ¿De verdad pensaste eso?</p><p>Me mira con seriedad -Por supuesto. Yo de verdad... de verdad pensé que jamás lo volveríamos a ver.</p><p>Bien, por lo menos el asunto lo conmueve más que a Ringo, eso es un hecho, pero siento que todos están acá porque John les debe algo, respuestas o preguntas o explicaciones o lo que sea, y si George pensaba que estaba muerto y que jamás lo volvería a ver, pues ahora debe sentirse eufórico. Pero yo estoy acá por un proceso de eliminación, no puedo aceptar que esto es lo peor que podrán ponerse las cosas, porque llega el momento que lo recuerdo y mi mente no puede aceptar los hechos, simplemente no puede.</p><p>-Lo sé, es raro, pero así es como me siento, o cómo me sentía- dice George, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuatro años es bastante tiempo ¿No lo crees?</p><p>-Sí, supongo.</p><p>-Creo que es bueno que lo hayan encontrado, quiero decir, que haya aparecido ¿Alguna vez pensaste que lo encontrarían?</p><p>¿De verdad está esperando que le conteste? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Gracias por preguntar? Mierda, la situación estaba poniéndome en un lugar muy culposo. Todos estaban llorando, lamentándose, hablando de él, recordándolo, yo debo parecer un completo idiota sin haber derramado una lágrima todavía, en su defecto decir algo conmovedor ¿Pero qué diablos estaban esperando que dijera? ¿Qué diablos quería George que confesara? No hay demasiado. Él fue una persona que amé y volví a amar. Mis recuerdos me están matando. Fin. No creo que divagar colectivamente en el pasado sea la solución, me suena a falsa modestia.</p><p>Así que solamente me encojo de hombros, actuar indiferente es lo que más estoy acostumbrado a hacer: -Nunca pensé mucho sobre eso, en realidad.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro?</p><p>Urgo en el bolsillo del abrigo en busca de los cigarrillos, me pongo uno en la boca, buscando el encendedor- Quiero decir ¿Qué más podría hacer?</p><p>-No lo sé, algo más. No pareces tan conmovido.</p><p>No me molesto en responder. Porque, hey, seamos honestos, si en realidad hubiera querido hablar sobre John y cómo diablos me sentía al respecto me lo hubiera preguntado en las llamadas telefónicas o en las cartas por las que nos comunicábamos en vez de mariconear sobre la perra de Pattie Boyd porque Eric Clapton le escribió una canción que él nunca hubiera tenido los huevos para escribir. Incluso podría habérmelo dicho esa última noche en Londres, que quizás fue también la última muestra de nuestra amistad.</p><p>Pero nadie quiere saber nada sobre como me siento, es todo mierda. A nadie acá le interesa lo que pienso sobre John, solamente me usan para sacar algo de él.</p><p>-Señor McCartney, señor McCartney. No puede fumar aquí.</p><p>Maldita sea. George me mira, hasta una anciana sentada a unos bancos adelante me mira ¿A qué se refiere con que no se puede fumar aquí?</p><p>La chica detrás del escritorio me repite: -Si desea fumar deberá hacerlo afuera.</p><p>Levanto las manos, como si fuera obvio -Está lloviendo.</p><p>-Lo siento, señor McCartney.</p><p>Me vuelvo sobre George y, acerco el encendedor a mi rostro para encender el cigarrillo, luego murmuro: -Maldita perra.</p><p>-Nos vas a meter en problemas- murmura George.</p><p>-No importa ¿Has visto cómo me miraba?- doy una calada- Diablos, no sé por ti, pero por lo menos yo no estaría con una policía.</p><p>-¿Porqué? Es bonita.</p><p>-Bueno, te pegan, sino no estudiarían para ser policías ¿No? Todo lo que quieren hacer los policías es pegar.</p><p>George se inclina un poco hacia adelante y suelta una pequeña carcajada -Has cambiado, Paul ¿Lo sabías?</p><p>Yo suspiro, de vuelta con la mierda emocional ¿Acaso George no se cansa de eso? Me inclino hacia atrás y exhalo el humo. Desde el otro lado del escritorio, la policía me está mirando, me pregunto qué diablos irá a decir ahora.</p><p>Solo respondo- No lo sé. Quizás.</p><p>********</p><p>El espacio cerrado de la oficina me está haciendo sudar, esta es una más amplia, más contundente que la del Oficial Hammond, no sé a quién pertenece pero obviamente es de un superior, así que sostengo la teoría de que estoy sudando por la desesperación que por alguna otra causa estrictamente física o espacial. Veo a los policías entrar y salir, pero los únicos que se quedan en la habitación somos nosotros, lo único que hago acá es sentarme y esperar a que alguien tenga la molestia de decir algo más de lo que ya sabemos.</p><p>Quieren que demos una conferencia de prensa. No sé dónde. No sé cuándo. Nadie se encarga de explicarnos demasiado las cosas acá.</p><p>Y ahora mismo hasta podría darle la razón a Ringo, que está mariconeando sobre la conferencia como una maldita colegiala; no escucho lo que dice pero sé que no está enojado: está indeciso. Por mi parte, yo puedo lidiar con el hecho, las conferencias no son algo desconocido para mí y ciertamente tampoco lo son para Ringo, tendría que ser yo el que está dando ese escándalo, no él, aunque a fin de cuentas, él es el extrovertido del grupo. El problema del asunto es la información que tendré que dar, las cosas que Allan me hará decir. Deberé decir que he visto a John aunque no lo haya hecho, que John está bien aunque no creo que lo esté, y que John saldrá pronto a la vista del ojo público, aunque, si vamos a ser sinceros, no creo que lo haga.</p><p>Deberé decir que todo está bien aunque la situación me esté matando por dentro, es lo que acostumbro a hacer siempre que Allan se encuentra a mi alrededor.</p><p>Pero tengo en mi mente algunas ideas de cómo podría actuar, aunque ninguna refleja mi estado mental actual. Podría ser como Dylan en <em>Dont Look Back</em>, la película, responder mis preguntas sin responderlas realmente, actuar indiferente y que la gente me tache como un caso perdido. El problema es que yo he sido cordial desde un principio. Debo admitir que Bob fue listo con eso, tenía una muy buena presencia escénica, eso mezclado con su total fatalidad y desprecio por la prensa. Era difícil para mí tener una actitud egocéntrica cuando nunca la he tenido, eso aliena al público, de repente importará más cómo te comportes que lo que tienes para decir, y de todas maneras, estos no son los malditos sesentas. Soy solo yo. Esto es en lo que me he convertido, con la mayoría de mis secretos revelados y el dolor a cuestas. No seré otro Dylan así.</p><p>En una de nuestras primeras grandes conferencias de prensa Brian me dijo que, cuando estabas en medio de una, con toda esa gente queriendo saber sobre ti, tratando de alcanzarte, tratando de conseguir tu atención, tienes tres opciones: lo aceptas, no lo aceptas o te caes a pedazos.</p><p>En mi caso actual, no puedo estar más cerca de ser la tercera.</p><p>-¡Te he dicho que no quiero hacerlo!</p><p>Miro a un costado rápidamente, ese fue Ringo. Acaba de gritarle a un pobre policía de lentes que tiene una pequeña libreta en la mano y que definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con lo que mi ex compañero de banda quiere o no quiere hacer, Ringo tiene los ojos entornados, el rostro tenso, obviamente alguien ha conseguido enojarlo más que yo.</p><p>El policía se dirige hacia mí, tiene una cara llena de granos, una expresión impresionada. En realidad cree que voy a reaccionar igual que Ringo. Solamente me dice: -La conferencia de prensa tendrá lugar el viernes, S-señor McCart...ney.</p><p>Tres días. Tres días y me voy de aquí.</p><p>-¿El viernes?- apoyo mi mano en la mejilla.</p><p>-Diles, Paul- Ringo casi se levanta de su silla, luce desesperado-. Diles. Sé que tú tampoco querrás dar la conferencia.</p><p>-No veo un problema en eso- le digo al chico y él anota algo rápidamente. Me vuelvo a Ringo-. Además, debes estar acostumbrado a las conferencias de prensa en este punto ¿No?</p><p>-Oh, ahora estás en mi contra. Perfecto- responde Ringo-. Y no es como si me tuvieran que recordar que he hecho conferencias de prensa antes, McCartney.</p><p>-Solo no tengo razones para decirles que no.</p><p>-Pues yo las tengo ¿Sabes?</p><p>Bufo con incredulidad -No creo que las hayas tenido nunca.</p><p>-Oh ¿Entonces eres tú el único que tiene el derecho a encapricharse?</p><p>-Cállate. No me conoces- le digo, y la frase sonaba más coherente en mi subconsciente. Al contrario de lo que creo, él solo suspira y se apoya contra el asiento, por un momento niega con la cabeza.</p><p>-John no hubiera querido que actúes así.</p><p>-¡Bien! Ahora estás usando tu puta cabeza.</p><p>Él se ríe sarcásticamente -Si estás hablando de los papeles, eso ni siquiera importaba.</p><p>-Sí lo hacía.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué?- me señala con el dedo-. Ni bien salgamos de aquí no voy a volver a verte...</p><p>-No me importa lo que quieres o no quieres hacer, solo no empieces a usar a <em>mi</em> amigo para tus-</p><p>Él para por un segundo, lo veo abrir sus grandes ojos azules -Oh, oh, ahí lo tienes ¿Escuchaste eso, George?<em> Su </em>amigo ¿Escucharon eso? Paul cree que él es el único amigo que John tenía. Es decir, me lo esperaba de ti, Paul, pero no debiste hacerlo tan evidente. Maldito egocéntrico.</p><p>George abre la boca un segundo antes de hablar, cuando lo hace, su tono es sin emociones -Lo que Paul se refería es a que...</p><p>-¡Sé exactamente a lo que se refería!</p><p>La puerta se cierra lo demasiado fuerte como para que Ringo calle sus gritos y también interrumpe en mi enumeración de razones porque he dejado la maldita banda. Veo al oficial Hammond caminar hacia nosotros con el rostro más serio de toda la velada y, detrás suyo, caminando como si fuera el dueño del lugar, está Allan Klein, y conozco de memoria sus modales y las cosas que dirá y su voz, después de todo, él ha sido el que dijo las cosas que todavía me persiguen. No ha cambiado demasiado, o al menos no se ha sacado esas repulsivas patillas y es una ilusión mía que el paso de los años no lo haya afectado tanto como a mí, como al resto de nosotros.</p><p>Verán, el problema de Allen no es que fuera un idiota, es que era un idiota con ansias de rápidos acensos, que se siente en la cúspide de sus habilidades y que hará todo por mantener a los demás detrás suyo aunque eso fuera, obviamente, solo una ilusión. Hasta él mismo intuye que es un idiota, teme encontrarse en un punto donde los demás adviertan de su delicada condición.</p><p>-¿Por qué esas caras, muchachos?- dice mientras se acerca a nosotros, una arrogante sonrisa en su cara- Tengo, bueno, tenemos buenas noticias para ustedes.</p><p>Jesús ¿Cómo diablos he contenido mi genio cuando nos saludamos en la recepción? Él sabe lo que pienso de él, sabe que juré odiarlo. Está tratando demasiado para que no lo parezca.</p><p>-¿La conferencia de prensa? Ya lo sabemos- la voz de George sigue sonando plana, robótica-. Ringo no quiere darla.</p><p>-¿Cómo así, Ringo? Solías amar las conferencias.</p><p>Ringo suspira. Bien, por lo menos ahora no haría un escándalo al frente de Allen -Solamente... no sé qué tendremos que decir ¿Por qué no hacen una conferencia de prensa con... el FBI o... la policía?</p><p>-Eso es otra cosa que ha sido planeada aparte, querido Ringo- responde Allen, y sonríe de vuelta -. Lo que harán ustedes, muchachos, es ir a la conferencia e informarle al mundo que todo está bien ¡Como siempre!</p><p>-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- dice George.</p><p>-Bien, bueno, eso también ha sido planeado. Les daremos un papel a cada uno con las cosas que responder ¿No es cierto eso, oficial Hammond?</p><p>Hammond asiente, hasta su dureza se ve eclipsada ahora.</p><p>-Ni siquiera hemos visto a John- digo, las palabras salen expulsadas de mi garganta. Mierda. Allan me mira. Mierda, mierda. No ha olvidado nada- ¿Cómo se supone que...</p><p>-Bueno -Allen levanta las cejas, las palabras tardan un momento en gestarse en su boca-, hay bastantes probabilidades de que eso no importe, Paul, de hecho, han informado del hospital que hay relativamente pocas probabilidades de que John, bueno, <em>sea</em> John.</p><p>Hay una exclamación unísona, y por un momento no puedo escuchar, no puedo sentir con las manos. Lo sabía. Realmente siempre lo supe.</p><p>-¿Por qué tan alarmados, muchachos?- Allan suelta una carcajada llena de cinismo- Quiero decir ¿Qué pensaban? El hombre que llegó acá apenas sabía su nombre. Tenía el cabello largo, no ha dicho una palabra coherente desde ayer ¿De verdad todo este tiempo pensaron que estábamos hablando de John Lennon y no de un raro diciendo ser él? Me sorprende...</p><p>Y entonces eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eso es todo, todo ha sido un engaño.</p><p>Me apoyo lentamente contra el respaldar y miro a los costados, ya nadie se está moviendo. Mi cuerpo está débil, no puedo escuchar otra cosa que no sea el ágil retumbar de mi corazón.</p><p>Ringo agarra fuertemente los apoyabrazos de su asiento- ¿Así que hemos venido hasta Nueva York para nada? Quiero decir, si ha sido todo una farsa.</p><p>La expresión de Allan no se ha inmutado -No para nada, la policía y el FBI ya han comenzado su investigación ¿O no, oficial Hammond?</p><p>-La identidad del desaparecido está aún por ser develada- responde automáticamente Hammond-. Aunque hay un sesenta por ciento de probabilidades de que en <em>realidad</em> sea el señor John Lennon.</p><p>Él sigue hablando pero no me permito escucharlo más. No puedo soportarlo, de verdad no puedo. Solo me levanto y camino hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación, la claridad que entra por ella hace que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos, peino mi cabello hacia atrás con una mano temblorosa.</p><p>Supongo que está en mi naturaleza evitar un problema mientras puedo hacerlo, existe en mí la oscura fascinación que me provoca ver a la tragedia acercarse y dejar que no me toque. Evitarla durante el mayor tiempo posible me hace sentir victorioso, como si estuviera un paso adelante de las personas que sucumben al dolor abnegadamente. Antes no solía ser así, obviamente, antes los problemas me afectaban, dejaba que lo hicieran, el mecanismo de defensa ha surgido en los últimos años y desde afuera puede parecer que lo uso para convencer al resto, pero en realidad es para convencerme a mí mismo, hacerme creer que puedo soportar más cosas de las que en realidad soy capaz.</p><p>Pero no puedo negar el impacto ahora, no puedo negar que esto ha terminado de destruirme. Y todos deben sentirse malditamente orgullosos de presenciarlo, descubrir cómo todo este tiempo mi frialdad fue solamente una barrera.</p><p>Entierro la cara en las manos. Sesenta por ciento no es nada, no me sirve. Ahora deberé volver a casa con todos estos recuerdos sin haber hecho nada con ellos, dejar que me sigan torturando. Miro a través de la ventana buscando algún tipo de liberación, tratando de unirme con aquel paisaje que me contempla tan indiferente. Nueva York sigue borrascosa y desordenada, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.</p><p>-Esperaré afuera- digo, no me importa dejarlos atrás. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, nada.</p><p>Cuando salgo al pasillo me apoyo en la pared, trato de sacar el nudo que se me ha formado en el estómago pero es inútil, ahí está, y mis manos siguen temblorosas y el leve sudor que antes cubría mi frente ahora se ha convertido en unas gruesas gotas; a través de la oscuridad del pasillo hay una chica sentada en uno de los bancos continuos a la puerta, cuando hago notar mi presencia no parece importarle mirarme fijamente.</p><p>-¿Sí?- digo- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?</p><p>Ella parece tragar grueso, tiene dos cortinas de cabello negro que le cubren la cara -Disculpe, señor, usted se parece a alguien que conozco.</p><p>-No lo creo.</p><p>La puerta se abre y de ella sale George. Está decepcionado de mí, por supuesto. Nuestra conversación en la recepción había sido casi buena, casi puedo sentir pena por él, mientras me mira con sus ojos oscuros y gentiles.</p><p>-Paul, han... han dicho que podremos ir a ver a John mañana a primera hora.</p><p>Suspiro. Bien, mañana. Para mañana solamente faltaban un par de horas, podría aguantar.</p><p>-Quiero ir sólo.</p><p>George suspira y hace una mueca -Bueno... quizás tengan que ver eso.</p><p>-¿Porqué?</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-¿Por qué tendrían que ver eso?-digo- <em>Tendrán</em> que dejarme ir sólo- George arruga la nariz, no me importa lo que el resto de las personas ahí adentro o él o Ringo piensen sobre mis decisiones-. Saben quién soy ¿No?</p><p>Ya lo he decidido: si veo a John, o al falso John, o quien sea, pues va a ser a solas. Solo seremos él, yo y mi miedo punzante y casi caprichoso de que las cosas ahí no sean cómo lo imagino, como lo he visualizado en todos estos años.</p><p>Pero he tratado de imaginar cómo será cuando lo vuelva a ver, es obvio que toda mi esperanza se ha disipado ahora, pero solía estremecerme con la idea de verlo de nuevo, que yo esté ahí y él esté ahí, con sus raros modales y su voz y las cosas que tanto he anhelado de él. Y he sido un cobarde durante toda mi vida pero, si lo tengo enfrente mío una vez más, si mi mala suerte no se vuelve protagonista en el asunto, por lo menos tendría la valentía necesaria para abrazarlo. Solo abrazarlo. Así podría compensar esa última vez que nunca podría haber asumido que sería la última, 29 de agosto de 1970.</p><p>Necesito que sea él. Necesito que sea él el que se encuentra en ese hospital.</p><p>George se encoge de hombros luego de un segundo -Estaba pensando... quizás podrías hablar tú en la conferencia de prensa, sabes, sería lo mejor para todos. Y Ringo es un idiota, te aseguro que ya habrá cambiado de opinión para el jueves- George es así, también detestaba bastante a Ringo, no tanto como yo, obviamente, su odio estaba más centralizado por sus estándares y porque jamás había estado al borde de la pelea física con el baterista tantas veces cómo yo.</p><p>-Ringo puede hacer lo que quiera- le respondo-. Pero no... no dejes que haga nada en contra de John, por favor, no con John...</p><p>-¿Podrías... entrar?</p><p>-Sabes que no puedo.</p><p>-Vamos, Paul. Tú crees... ¿Crees que eres el único sintiéndose así?- George suspira profundamente y se acerca para susurrar un poco sus próximas palabras. Ahí está, ahí lo veo, el dolor de los otros que yo no me puedo permitir sentir-. Yo estoy... devastado, Paul, de verdad lo estoy. Entra, por favor.</p><p>Trago grueso, diablos, al parecer todavía no se ha cansado de querer convencerme. La única diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no me siento devastado, no, yo me siento engañado, la sociedad tiene la culpa, y la fama tiene la culpa, The Beatles tienen la culpa. Que los jodan, si ellos no hubieran existido John no hubiera desaparecido en primer lugar, no estaría aquí.</p><p>-...Veré lo que puedo hacer- digo.</p><p>-¿Entrarás?</p><p>-Quizás.</p><p>Veo como asiente, su expresión algo satisfecha, y luego cierra la puerta detrás de sí, dejándome sólo una vez más en la oscuridad, la chica de cabello negro sigue ahí y ahora puedo ver a dos policías parados al final del pasillo que también me miran ¿Qué diablos quieren? ¿Un autógrafo? ¿Un saludo? ¿Qué confirme sus sospechas de que soy Paul McCartney? Y sé que Ringo se daría vuelta y quizás iría a hablarle a la chica, sé que George solo sonreiría cortésmente, y John, bueno, John sería más cómo yo, trataría de restarle la mayor importancia al asunto posible, aunque él se lo tomaría con humor y yo, bueno, jamás he sido capaz de no tomarme en serio las cosas.</p><p>Pero él ya no está acá, al menos no conmigo, ahora uno de los policías levanta la mano y lo escucho decir "Señor McCartne..." pero me me doy vuelta antes de que termine la frase, entrar y quedarse acá serán equitativamente terroríficos. Así que finalmente entro de vuelta a la habitación, tratando de prepararme para poner pie en el desastre que todos han hecho de esta situación. El mundo me ha presentado una batalla y yo no he tardado en levantar una bandera blanca.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>